


I <3 U

by JudyG710



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, but also regular format, but nothing actually happens, not that we see anyway, some chat format, still a tag user novice, suggestive things happen, these dorks are adorable and fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyG710/pseuds/JudyG710
Summary: A typical group chat with the Mallard-McQuack family.





	I <3 U

New Stork City was pretty nice, a little big for Launchpad's taste, but Drake felt it was just a bigger St.Canard. They were resting in the hotel room S.H.U.S.H. had gotten them for the big international meeting that would take up several days that Darkwing Duck was required to attend, and ever-patient Launchpad was there to suffer through the boring meeting with him. 

Gosalyn had to stay in St. Canard for school though, and while Drake was pretty excited about the alone time with his handsome man, he was still very nervous about Gosalyn staying at home on her own, even if it was only for a few days. Stepping out of the bathroom and flopping onto the large bed, Drake pulled his phone out and pulled up their family's group chat on duckcord, since his phone was simply incapable of handling group texts.

**dwd#1fan:** hey Gos, you there?

**lilgirlpurple:** s'up dad! you guys go on any cool adventures in NSC yet?

**dwd#1fan:** if by cool adventures, you mean an hours-long meeting then yes. I promise, you're not missing anything

**lilgirlpurple:** i'm missing a vacation with my dads!

**dwd#1fan:** I wish you were here too Gos but it's not really a vacation. this meeting is important, and we've barely left the hotel since we got here

**lilgirlpurple:** ...

**lilgirlpurple:** gross dad

Drake blinked before his face started burning. 

**dwd#1fan:** that's not what I meant!! the meeting room is in the hotel! we've gone to the meeting and passed out in the hotel room, that's all!

Perhaps that wasn't entirely true, but Gosalyn didn't need to know that. He hummed softly when the third username popped up. 

**imapilot:** hey Gos! whats up kiddo?

He looked over to the armchair by the window, where Launchpad had been snoring away while waiting for the bathroom. Though now he was wide awake and tapping away on his phone. "Sweetheart, if you wanted to talk to Gos, we could've called her," he reminded the other. 

Launchpad glanced up at him and shrugged, a sheepish grin on his bill. "Saw you on your phone and didn't wanna disturb ya. Texting is more fun sometimes anyway." He then pointed to his phone and went back to texting. Drake looked at his own phone and caught up on some messages he'd missed. 

**lilgirlpurple:** hey pops! dad said you guys haven't left the hotel yet. how come you haven't seen the city?!

**imapilot:** heh heh, well, its a big place up here. St. Canard and Duckburg are the biggest places im used to, so new stork city is kinda... much

**lilgirlpurple:** you're still gonna get me something before you come back right??

**imapilot:** you betcha gosaroonie

**imapilot:** babe, think we can go out and find something after the meeting tomorrow? 

**dwd#1fan:** I don't see why not

**lilgirlpurple:** sweet! make sure it's not lame!!

**imapilot:** dont worry I'll make sure your dad gets you something cool

**dwd#1fan:** afnc;eniv

**dwd#1fan:** Are you implying I can't get something cool for our daughter?!

**imapilot:** no you could

**imapilot:** itd probably be cooler if i helped you pick it out though

**lilgirlpurple:** pops's right X’D

**imapilot:** babe please stop hitting me with your pillow!

**dwd#1fan:** it's my pillow, I can do with it what I want

**lilgirlpurple:** see?! i'm missing an epic pillow fight with you guys!

**dwd#1fan:** it's not much of a fight, launchpad's just kinda taking it

**imapilot:** oh you'll be taking it later

**lilgirlpurple:** POPS!! EW! YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR OWN CHAT FOR THAT STUFF!!!

**imapilot:** and im getting hit with both our pillows now

**imapilot:** he looks so cute when he's flustered though

**dwd#1fan:** I'm flustered because of you!! 

**dwd#1fan:** don't you look at me like that mister

**dwd#1fan:** launchpad, I mean it

**lilgirlpurple:** you guys are so embarrassing 

**lilgirlpurple:** ...

**lilgirlpurple:** dad?

**lilgirlpurple:** ...

**lilgirlpurple:** pops? 

**lilgirlpurple:** i'm gonna be so mad if a villain attacked the hotel and you guys are fighting them without me. 

**dwd#1fan:** ...

**lilgirlpurple:** finally! what happened to you guys? i almost started doing my homework i was so bored waiting for you

**dwd#1fan:** come again lil lady?

**lilgirlpurple:** uh, i mean homework's all finished, got it done before you text me, duh.

**dwd#1fan:** uh huh, sure

**lilgirlpurple:** but seriously, what happened to you and pops? you both stopped texting all of a sudden

**dwd#1fan:** uh, nothing happened! nothing at all!

**imapilot:** ^_^

**lilgirlpurple:** ... oh my god, you two are hopeless

**dwd#1fan:** NOTHING HAPPENED BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW OKAY? GOOD NIGHT, LOVE YOU!

**lilgirlpurple:** you two really are hopeless

**imapilot:** yeah, but i wouldnt have it any other way

**lilgirlpurple:** yeah yeah yeah. say good night to dad for me and maybe try to actually sleep so you're both not passing out during the meeting tomorrow

**imapilot:** yes ma'am! :D good night gos, love you

**lilgirlpurple:** love you both too g'night

Drake cuddled closer once Launchpad put his phone down, practically melting when his husband kissed his head. "Sorry I pounced on you like that. You were just far too adorable to ignore," he heard Launchpad murmur against his feathers. 

His face started burning, hiding against the pilot's chest. "Don't be sorry," he murmured, "it was nice. But be more careful when we're talking with Gosalyn. She'll never let us live this down." 

"I'll try my best babe, but I can't promise much. I just can't help myself when you're around.

He smirked, pulling back enough to look up at his husband with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Oh really? Just how much can you not help yourself because of me?" 

Launchpad grinned, a beautiful mix of adoring and lustful as he proceeded to kiss every inch of Drake's face. "You're about to find out." 

They were yelled at several times for dozing off during the meeting, but they were too happy with each other to care.


End file.
